


let's get down tonight

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consent Play, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't know the thing you're dealing / oh I can tell you, darling, that it's sexual healing." - Marvin Gaye</p><p>A series of smutty drabbles featuring various pairings and a hell of a lot of kinks. All characters are written and portrayed as being eighteen or above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiro/Keith + consent play

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I write for this fandom, and it's porn. Naturally. I can't promise any kind of regular update schedule for this, but feel free to come visit and chat with me on  Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Expanded at reader request.

"Pretend you don't want it."

Keith blinked. "What?"

Shiro shifted in bed next to him, first closer and then farther away, like he was worried he'd make Keith uncomfortable. He was just close enough that Keith could make out his carefully composed expression in the dark room, and the air was still heavy with the smell of sex. The other Paladins had already gone to bed, but Keith was still grateful that their cabins were soundproof to a certain degree; the past few hours would have been more than enough to wake them. "This time. Could you pretend that you don't want it?"

"What, like consent play?"

Shiro's expression didn't change. It was the same face he used to make when challenging one of the teachers back at the Garrison, when he knew he was on thin ice but didn't yet know if he had managed not to break the surface. "Yeah."

"Huh." Keith nudged their feet together under the sheets, a little comforting gesture while he thought. "I guess I'd be okay with that." He'd stated that outright when they had been negotiating the more intimate part of their relationship, back when they were both just cadets, but Shiro had said, pretty firmly, that he wasn't into it. Keith had thought it would be the last thing Shiro would want to experiment with.

But that had been then. This was now.

"Is there anything else? Do you want me to struggle or scream or something?"

Shiro's expression cracked with just a hint of surprise. "Uh, no, not really. Just...show some resistance."

"Okay. The usual safeword?"

"Sure," Shiro said, then hesitated. "Keith...are you sure you want to do this? It's fine if you're not - "

Keith laid a hand on his shoulder. " _Shiro_. I'm sure." Before he lost his nerve, he leaned in close and kissed Shiro, slow and soft; the kind of kiss they reserved for after a mission or a battle. Shiro made a pleased sound low in his throat and wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling him close. When they broke apart, Keith was near breathless, lips ever so slightly sore.

Shiro nuzzled at his forehead, fingers running through the hair at the nape of Keith's neck. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"I'm glad we worked that out," Keith said. He grinned up at Shiro as boldly as he could manage. "So - are you going to actually do anything or just spend all day talking about it?"

The change that came over Shiro's face was as abrupt as it was electrifying; his mouth twisted into a cruel smirk as he tightened his grip on Keith's hair, forcing his head back, as his other hand slid between Keith's legs. The breath went out of Keith as Shiro roughly pushed two fingers inside of him. His hole was already slick from their first round, but somehow that just made it more degrading, the wet sounds that came as Shiro fingered him. "Don't worry. I have _plenty_ of plans for you."

Keith swallowed hard, trying to remember his role. "N-no - no! I won't let you!" He tried to push away from Shiro, who just laughed and rolled him onto his back, pinning him down with the full force of his weight. "Let me go!"

Shiro laughed again. In one swift, struggling moment, he grabbed both of Keith's wrists and forced them above his head. With his left hand, he hiked Keith's leg up onto his shoulder, and Keith groaned as the blunt heat of Shiro's cock sank into him again, barely listening as Shiro said: "Now that I've got you right where I want you? I don't think you're going anywhere."

First and foremost, Shiro was a careful lover. He had been for as long as Keith knew him, even more so since they had left Earth. Shiro treated his partners' satisfaction with an eagerness that Keith found surprisingly endearing, and when he topped, he was never careless about preparing or fucking Keith, keeping up a rhythm devised to bring them both to the edge in the most pleasurable, intense way possible. 

This was nothing like anything Shiro had ever done to him. 

The slap of Shiro's hips against his echoed through the room, a rapid, staccato beat, and Keith gasped as Shiro leaned down and pounded into him even harder. Every thrust was savage, dominating, a reminder that Shiro wasn't just fucking him but using him. Shiro's gaze, when Keith met it, was dark and burning, and he held Keith's thighs open with ease - not really hard enough to bruise, Keith knew from experience, but hard enough it was easy to pretend. His own cock went ignored, lolling against his stomach and drooling pre-come. 

Keith had never felt so _owned_.

Shiro smacked the side of Keith's hip, and the sting of it made Keith yelp as he automatically jerked away. Shiro didn't slow down. "Tighten up for me."

Keith fought the urge to clench down at Shiro's command. "No! I don't want - "

"Don't want?" Shiro pulled out, grabbing Keith and flipping him over onto his stomach quicker than Keith could react. He pulled Keith's hips up and sank back in again, drawing a long groan from Keith in the process. "It's not about what you want. It's about what I _tell you to do_."

Panting, Keith turned his head to the side to keep from from having his face ground into the sheets. At this angle, Shiro's cock rubbed against Keith's prostrate with every thrust, unrelenting, and it was bringing him close, whether he wanted it or not. 

The sound of a slap echoed through the room as Shiro brought his hand down on Keith's ass, once, then again and again. The pain made Keith shout and tense up - making him tight just the way Shiro wanted. 

"That's it," Shiro said. "Yeah, just like that. You love having me bend you over like this, don't you?" His right hand wrapped around Keith's cock, not pulling on it so much as fondling it. "You keep saying you don't want it, but it seems like you're enjoying this as much as I am. Maybe I should use you more often - "

Keith's orgasm hit him almost without warning, and he cried out, clutching at the sheets. Shiro cursed, then started to stroke him harder as Keith rocked back into his thrusts, desperate to make the pleasure last as long as possible. Shiro stopped when he was buried inside Keith, bending over him so that Keith's back was pressed against his chest, and Keith moaned as he felt Shiro come inside him, little pulses that left him even slicker than before. 

Shiro was the first to move, picking himself up and slowly pulling out of Keith. A little trickle of come slipped out behind him, and Keith shivered. Clean-up later was going to be a bitch, but god, it would be worth it. He turned onto his side, stretching as he did, and scooted over so that there would be room for Shiro, who was sitting at the end of the bed away from the wet spot. He looked just as blissed out as Keith felt, face flushed and breathing hard, eyes shut as he leaned back against the wall. There was no tension, no worry in his expression.

After another moment, Shiro stirred, and before he could move to start cleaning them up, Keith beckoned him closer. Shiro complied, and let Keith pull him into a long, sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Keith said, "We are _definitely_ doing that again."

Shiro laughed. "Whatever you say."


	2. Pidge/Lance + exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features cis!girl!Pidge, using she/her pronouns.

"They're all watching the movie. They're not even going to notice."

The look Pidge gave Lance could have peeled paint off of the walls. "Are you kidding me? You want to do this right now?"

The idea of a movie night had been proposed as a bonding activity within the first week of the Paladins arriving on Arus, but it had taken them a while to find a room actually suited to the task. Allura said it had been meant as a conference chamber for invertebrate species, which the Alteans had apparently translated into a room centered around an elevated, four-way vid-screen, surrounded by five descending rows of seats lined with the hugest, softest cushions imaginable. Pidge had managed to hook her laptop up so they could watch her copies of the third Star Wars trilogy, and Allura and Coran sat in the front row, doing their best to analyze it. Shiro sat with them, trying to give them a correct explanation during the quiet parts. Hunk sat behind them with a few trays of carefully prepared snacks, and Keith had his head buried in a manual on Altean hand-to-hand combat. He barely even looked at the screen.

And meanwhile, Pidge was sitting in the top row, trying not to draw attention to herself because her stupid _boyfriend_ couldn't keep it in his pants for _five goddamn minutes_.

Lance's fingers slipped just a little further under her waistband, tracing circles over the edge of her hipbone. They were lying side-by-side on their stomachs, Lance with one arm around her waist. He leaned against her as he spoke. "C'mon, please? I'll be quick."

"Sure you will, Mr. Two-and-a-half-minutes."

"Hey!" Lance hissed. "That was one time!"

Pidge elbowed him, lowering her voice as she said, "Keep quiet. We're never gonna hear the end of it if someone notices."  


Lance grumbled in assent. His hand, however, didn't move. Several minutes passed, and Pidge had just started to forget that he was touching her at all when he bent closer and said, "How about I'll keep quiet if you keep quiet. Deal?"

Pidge sighed. "You have absolutely no shame, do you."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Pidge turned to look at him, grabbing the lapel of his jacket to make sure he was looking at her. " _Fine_. But if you make a single sound, it's over."

Lance nodded, and began shifting closer, hand dropping down to touch her through her underwear. Pidge didn't move, crossing her arms and resting her head on them. She hadn't said anything about participating, after all. 

Lance didn't push the matter. He kept his touches quick and light at first, just brushing against her through the thin cotton. So slowly Pidge almost didn't notice it, his strokes deepened and lengthened, and as something inside her went soft and liquid she realized she was getting wet.

Well, that was a normal enough physiological reaction. Just biology.

Lance's fingers pressed against her clit, drawing a teasing circle around it before moving away. Pidge fought down a shudder.

Yep. Perfectly normal.

She almost made a complaining sound when Lance pulled his hand away from her, but caught herself; he rolled onto his side and she rolled with him, curling up so they were spooning while facing the screen.

His hand slipped back into her pants, not to push farther but just to touch. Pidge shivered as he ran his fingers back over her crotch, nails scraping over the wet fabric. She did her best to focus on the movie, but the gentle touches were more distracting than she had anticipated; just when she thought she had gotten used to it, Lance did something - pinch the shaft of her clit, or push up against her hole through her underwear - that set her on edge all over again. 

Lance's breathing sped up when he finally pulled her underwear aside. After a moment, one finger sank into her, agonizingly slow but so, so good. She hadn't realized just how wet she was until now, as he slowly thrust in and out of her, making a quiet wet noise only they could hear. His finger curled inside her, rubbing in just the right way to get Pidge to clench down and buck against him. As soon as she did, Lance stopped, dragging his wet fingers up over her folds in a way that could only be described as teasing, and ducked his head closer, lips brushing against her ear as he whispered, " _Patience_."

Pidge scowled and turned her gaze back to the rest of the room as Lance continued to tease her. All of them had yet to even glance up at them, and past Pidge's instinctual surge of distaste she admitted there was something exciting about the idea of having to keep yourself still and quiet no matter was being done to you. Lance could have had as many fingers as he wanted in her, could have had his head between her thighs, and she still couldn't have made a sound - 

The thought made her pulse spike, making involuntarily grind down against Lance's hand. She clutched at his forearm, hips moving in tiny jerks, and he took the hint. The first touch on her clit nearly made Pidge's eyes cross, and every one after just added to the pleasure as it built up inside her. All she could do was wait, wait until she could feel the slickness dripping down onto her thighs, wait until her legs were shaking, until she finally, _finally_ \- 

Lance pressed two of his fingers against her clit, firm and relentless, and she was gone, every muscle in her body locking up tight as she ground back against him. She buried her face in the cushion to hide her gasps, the breathy little noises she couldn't control. As she lay there, shuddering, the white noise of the background swept over her: the flickering blue light of the screen, the sharp, electric ringing of lightsaber combat, the steady heat of Lance pressed against her back.

Lance pulled his hand away from her, which Pidge was grateful for - she was always oversensitive after she came - and there was the quiet sound of a tongue licking against skin. Pidge jerked her head up to find Lance licking his fingers clean, with an all-too satisfied grin on his face. With as much energy as she could manage, Pidge grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, not breaking apart until she had wrestled Lance underneath her.

After a quick check to make sure the others' attention was elsewhere, Pidge looked back down at Lance as she straddled his chest. Some of that confidence in his face had been worn away by eagerness, and when Pidge leaned back so that she could feel him rubbing against her, he shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, saying, "C'mon, Pidge, _please_ \- "

With a wicked grin, Pidge leaned in closer so their faces were only inches apart. "Patience," she whispered.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! This is just a note to let you all know I'm ending this work. When I started this work I had this idea that I would be writing out a new, prompted drabble every other day or so, but real life is starting to get the best of me, so I'm going to go ahead and call this to a close. That doesn't mean I'll stop writing, though. I've decided to split the current drabbles up into their own pieces, but I'll be leaving this work up for those who have already bookmarked it. Any drabbles I write in the future will also be published individually.

Thank you for all the comments and kudos, and thanks for reading!


End file.
